Life of a Mutant
by Emilyninjaturtle
Summary: What would you do if you became a mutant? Would you let your powers control you? Or would you control your powers? Would you fight for evil? Or fight for good? I still haven't decided yet, but I am an X-Men. And the only reason I'm staying is because of him.


_**Ally's P.O.V.**_

I stood outside of a mansion gate with only a potted plant in my hands. Suddenly a voice in my head spoke,

"Come on in, Allyson."

The gate started to open. Ok, that was freaky. I walked in slowly. As I walked in, I remember how I got here.

_***FLASHBACK***_

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ally! Wake up! Breakfast is ready. You don't want it to get cold. Now come on."

I groaned and covered myself with my blankets to cover the sunlight coming though the blinds of my windows. Even though I want to go back to sleep, I knew I would get in trouble with Mom. I stretched my arm and pressed the on button that was on the CD player. I soon as pressed it, the song "She's Not Afraid" by One Direction played, I jumped out of bed. It was the only song by One Direction that I like, mainly because it describes me.

"But every time I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door

She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love"

I sing along with the song as I pick out my outfit for the day. Somehow none of them seemed to fit my liking. I looked at every single one of the outfits by pushing the hangers that were hanging by the rackes in my closet.

"Um, no, to girly, no, shows to much skin, no, not right for the weather, ughh!"

I turn behind me to the daisies in a pot that were sitting on my desk across the room.

"What do you think? I can't figure out what to wear. I need your opinion."

Instantaneous, a small voice in my head appeared saying that I should go with the one on the far left corner. I picked it up and looked at it. My face brighted up as I saw it.

"Of course! Why didn't I see this before! Thanks Masie, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Y'all are probably thinking why a 17 year old Texan girl is talking to a bunch of flowers, right. Well I'm not your average girl. I'm actually a mutant, that's right, a mutant. My mutation allows me to control plants which means I can also talk to them.

I don't really see any downsides to being a mutant. There are actually more perks to it. One of them is that ever since I became a mutant at 10, my hair naturally turn green, not my entire head, just some strands. Also, my eyes used to be blue but they are now emerald green.

I got changed it to the clothes my plant, Masie, gave me to wear which includes some white skinny jeans with rips in them, a green baggy blouse that was tight at the bottom and gradually loosened at the top. The sleeves stopped at my elbows and the right side sleeve hanged while not being on my shoulder. And for the finishing touch I grabbed a pair of pale green converse to match. I tyed my my blonde and green hair in to a pony tail and ran down the steps to the kitchen.

My mom was making pancakes for breakfast, I looked around the room to find my twin brother and found him reading some physics book that he got at the library. Even though my brother, Ryan, and I are twins, we are completely different. Ryan is a total nerd and studies non stop even if it's now mid-June. He always was teacher's pet while I was on teacher's hit list. I am the troublemaker of all my classes, when I wanted to be. I can be really sweet if I try. Unlike me, Ryan is a normal human being just like any one else I know of. Except Adam.

Adam is the only other mutant that I know. He's actually my boyfriend. I believe that Adam has way better powers than me, he has super strength while still looking like any normal 18 year old boy would look like. Adam said that because the outside world won't like us for who we are means that we have to stick together. Adam is my boyfriend but he's also a bastard. If I wasn't scared that he is going to hurt me, I would have broken up with him a long time ago.

"So mom, do we have anything planned for today?" I said with curiosity as I grabbed a piece of bacon that was on the counter.

She looked up to me with a face that she always makes when she forgets something.

"Oh, shit! Ally! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you to pack." She said as she covered herself with her hands.

"Oh no, mom! I am not going to boot camp! I didn't do anything wrong for, like, a month! If someone pranked you, it hell sure wasn't me!" I said fast and slowly backing away.

Mom threw her hands up and had a different look on her face that now looked like she was worried about something.

"Ally, about a month ago, I got a call from a school for mutants. I meet with the Dean and signed you up there. You're going to live in Bayville, New York. It's a great school and you'll learn to control you powers."

"What a minute, a school? And as in New York? Not in Texas?"

"I know it seems fast but you'll do great." Said mom

I started to laugh and smile. I looked over to Ryan. He seemed happy that I was going. My mom seemed still nervous and was wondering when my anger was going to start.

"This is great! You mean I'll never ever see Adam again! Yes! And if I go, I might get my big break in my music career. I'll even get to control my powers! Haha, this is awesome! When are they coming?"

Mom seemed a little surprised but got over it and was able to tell me that they are coming tonight at 8:00 pm. I ran upstairs and shut my door, forgetting all about my hunger that started in the morning. I grabbed three large suitcases and started to fold all my clothes and stashed them in the bags. I was so excited to be leaving this small town. It was about 11:35 AM when I remember I was supposed to get my paycheck from the diner I work at. Adam also works there but I'll try to ignore him.

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Mom was on the computer and Ryan was still in the same place that he was in the morning like he hasn't moved the entire time.

"Hey mom, I gonna go to the diner and get my paycheck. I'll tell them that I'll quit too. Kay?"

"Hm, oh,yeah, sure go ahead."

_***END FLASHBACK***_

By now, I was up the steps of the mansion and standing in front of the door.

"Now what?" I muttered under my breath.

"Scott will come and get you, Allyson" The voice spoke again.

The door opened to reveal a young man with red sunglasses.

"Let me guess, Scott?" I asked as I smiled.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yep, let me guess, Professor in your mind?" Scott asked.

"I hope so."

Scott held the door open as I walked in.


End file.
